


Не забывай меня

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amnesia, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, Аомине навсегда застрял в своих двадцати восьми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не забывай меня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на куроко-но-паззлы.

Вечером Аомине чувствует себя хорошо и обещает, что будет засыпать со счастливыми мыслями. Утром, когда Куроко заходит к нему в палату и здоровается, он смотрит на него со знакомым уже выражением недоумения.

— Что со мной произошло, сенсей? Долго меня еще будут здесь держать? — с раздражением спрашивает он. 

Куроко сжимает кулаки, борясь с желанием опрокинуть поднос с завтраком на его прикроватной тумбочке. Плохой знак — сдерживать эмоции ему уже удается с трудом. Он устал. Просто чертовски от этого устал. 

— Для начала скажи — ты помнишь, как оказался здесь? — справившись с собой, говорит Куроко.

Аомине возводит глаза к потолку, копаясь в памяти, и качает головой.

— Неа, — отвечает он после недолгих раздумий. — Что-то случилось вчера во время матча. Один парень из той команды, он как-то неудачно упал на меня. Я вроде бы вмазался в столб с корзиной. В голове что-то треснуло, я здорово перепугался, — он проводит рукой по коротким волосам, будто пытается нащупать то место. — А потом все померкло. 

Куроко заставляет себя улыбнуться. Выходит напряженно и совсем не искренне, судя по тому, что Аомине продолжает придирчиво его разглядывать.

— Все верно. Но видишь ли, я пока не могу отпустить тебя. Тебе требуется лечение в больничных условиях. 

Аомине хмурится так, что между бровей у него появляется глубокая складка.

— Это почему еще? 

— У тебя редкий случай амнезии, Аомине-кун. В результате травмы черепа. Повреждения мозга незначительные, но пострадал гиппокамп. Ты помнишь все, что было до того матча, я прав?

— Более-менее, — неуверенно мычит Аомине. 

— Но ничего, что было после него. 

Аомине молчит, поджав губы. Куроко крутит в пальцах ручку и открывает свой блокнот. 

— Новые воспоминания создаются, но сохраняются на очень ограниченный срок. В какой-то момент ты забываешь все снова, и память «отбрасывает» тебя назад. 

Куроко отрывает взгляд от своих записей и решается посмотреть на Аомине. Он молчит и кажется напряженным. Ему всегда трудно осмыслить услышанное. Если даже Куроко знал, что через пару дней он оправится и будет вести себя так же, как и до травмы, ему все равно жаль его.

— И что мне теперь делать? — как ребенок у всезнающего взрослого, спрашивает Аомине. 

— Жить обычной жизнью, разумеется, — отвечает Куроко.

Конечно, он не запрещает Аомине играть в баскетбол. Куроко не настолько бессердечен, чтобы так с ним поступать. К тому же, он бы не простил себе, если бы настолько талантливый игрок ушел из спорта на пике своей карьеры только из-за его опасений. В сущности, все с Аомине было в порядке, кроме его памяти. Он по-прежнему потрясающе смотрится на площадке, и с каждой игрой его способности растут, вот только своих побед он с некоторых пор не помнит. Кажется, он навсегда застрял в том роковом дне, когда необходимость забить мяч не дала ему увернуться. 

— Что это такое, Тецу? 

Куроко чувствует, как его лицо каменеет. На этот раз Аомине дал ему прозвище спустя неделю их очередного знакомства. Несмотря на то, что все повторяется вновь и вновь, Аомине каждый раз ведет себя немного по-разному. Не злится, когда узнает, что его подруга детства вышла замуж полгода назад, а только с каким-то печальным видом просматривает свадебные фотографии у себя на телефоне. Особенно долго он застревает на тех снимках, на которых запечатлен он сам. Будто пытается мысленно воссоздать события. А может, просто хочет вспомнить свои чувства — но детали не выстраиваются в ассоциативный ряд, и эмоциональной реакции не возникает. Фотографии остаются простыми картинками, не значащими ровно ничего. 

Пробелы в памяти огорчают его. Однажды он признался, что чувствует себя героем фантастического фильма, которого заставили проживать один и тот же период жизни, чтобы исправить какую-то ошибку и выйти из замкнутого круга. Но Аомине было нечего исправлять.

Вначале, когда Аомине только оказался в больнице, он вообще не давал Куроко никаких прозвищ. Он не называл его даже по фамилии, а обращался к нему исключительно как к доктору. Затем в его речи появилось «Тецу», но происходило это, как правило, перед тем, как все забывалось. Теперь Аомине переходил на это прозвище гораздо раньше. Куроко не знал, какой вывод он должен сделать, кроме того, что в их отношениях врача и пациента становится чересчур много личного. 

— Я попросил тебя вести дневник, — объясняет Куроко, ставя перед Аомине стопку тетрадей. — Возможно, это поможет тебе восполнить недостающие воспоминания. 

Он никогда не читал дневники Аомине, пусть и признавал в своих мыслях, что заглянуть в них было самым великим соблазном за последние годы. Куроко не знал, какие мысли Аомине излагает на бумаге, и излагает ли вообще. Может быть, он кратко описывает события дня, а может, пишет полнейшую чепуху, только чтобы Куроко думал, что он занят чем-то серьезным. Но Аомине нерешительно открывает первую страницу самой верхней тетради, медленно читает и его лицо становится грустным. Он трогает корешки тетрадей.

— Сколько же времени я уже… вот такой?

В его голосе слышится неподдельный ужас. Куроко прикрывает глаза и думает, что совершенно не хочет отвечать. Вместо этого он протягивает Аомине новую тетрадь. Она совершенно чистая.

— Когда закончишь читать, пожалуйста, записывай сюда все, что хочешь. 

Иногда Куроко кажется, что все дело в нем. Возможно, Аомине нужен другой невролог — более опытный, более талантливый, более профессиональный, чем он. На Аомине не действует гипноз, игра в случайные ассоциации не дает никаких результатов, поэтому у Куроко есть много поводов впасть в отчаяние. Он бы давно опустил руки, если бы не его заинтересованность в Аомине. 

— Три года, — сдавленно произносит Аомине, возвращая Куроко дневники на следующий день. — Я верил, что мне еще двадцать восемь, а я, оказывается, успел разменять четвертый десяток. Черт возьми. Но я действительно рад за Сацуки.

Он на секунду закрывает лицо ладонями, а потом убирает руки и пристально смотрит на Куроко. Если фотографии не вызывают у Аомине никаких эмоций, то дневники оказывают противоположный эффект. Складка между бровей разглаживается, во взгляд возвращается тепло. 

— Я не хочу опять забыть тебя, Тецу. Мне надоело каждый раз начинать все сначала. 

Куроко улыбается. Память Аомине восстанавливается быстрее, и это дает надежду, что у лечения есть прогресс.

— Сколько еще у нас есть времени? — спрашивает Аомине, беря ладонь Куроко в свою. 

— Тридцать дней. 

— Мало, — он задумчиво ведет пальцем вверх по запястью. — Но я клянусь, что использую их на полную. 

Куроко косится на настенный календарь, где первое число отмечено красным, и старается не думать.

— Ну что ж, отчет пошел. 

И Аомине мягко целует его в щеку.


End file.
